Episode 6143 (21st October 2005)
Plot Hayley leads the factory girls in their picket outside Underworld. Sally crosses the picket line to go to work. The girls call her "scab" and push her around. Hayley's unimpressed when hungover Janice is late for the picket. Danny and Adam cross the picket line. Danny pretends he hasn't a care in the world. Ken's caffeine withdrawal is taking its toll. Deirdre tells him he's become a grumpy old man. Gail tries to talk to David about Phil's mobile messages but is unsuccessful. Deirdre suggests she could have the odd fag and Ken the odd coffee but this only hardens Ken's resolve not to be beaten. Les asks Kirk to be his best man but Cilla's already asked her son Billy. At Sophie and Chesney's suggestion Cilla insists Kirk must perform twelve tasks to prove himself (like Hercules) then she'll let him be best man. Kirk's delighted. Sarah tries to persuade David that Gail needs a life too and to stop having such a downer on Phil. David's unconvinced. Yana waxes lyrical about the various men in uniform that she's had over the years. Lloyd tells Steve he's got a mate who sells second hand stretch limos but Steve's not interested. Les however is interested - thinking about his wedding. Phil has dinner at Gail's house. They kiss and Phil leads her to the stairs but Gail pulls back. Gail's in emotional turmoil. She breaks down crying and asks Phil to leave. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Jessie - Nailah Cumberbatch *Joanne - Zaraah Abrahams *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Phil Nail - Clive Russell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Yana Lumb - Jayne Tunnicliffe Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Wong's Chippy *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail confronts David about the messages he deleted from her phone, before packing him off to Audrey's so she can have a night in with Phil; the Underworld strike gets off to a bad start, with Fiz and Janice arriving with hangovers; Les asks Kirk to be his best man; and Jack regrets opening his big mouth. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,310,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2005 episodes